


被自家反黑站挂了 第五章

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	被自家反黑站挂了 第五章

肖战听到门铃声时，正在厨房里倒水喝。  
晚上喝酒喝多了，其实也不算很多，但是他本来酒量就不太好，所以现在头还有些痛，不过还好王一博后面帮他挡了一些。他想到刚刚王一博站起身来，表情有些不自然地对着来人说“我帮他喝吧”的时候，突然有种被人在好好呵护的错觉。  
好喜欢这样子的他。  
肖战喝了口水，勉强定了定心神，才一边说着“来了来了”，一边加快脚步走到客厅。  
打开门，看到站在自己面前的王一博时，他还有些恍惚。  
我这是酒还没醒吗？  
王一博倒是毫不把自己当外人地闪身进来，顺手带上了大门。  
肖战让他先随便坐坐，又走进厨房，随口问他要不要喝点什么。王一博摇了摇头，径直走上前，拉着肖战的手腕回到客厅，把他按到沙发上乖乖坐着。  
肖战看他这样，莫名有些哭笑不得：“什么事啊还特地过来，刚刚庆功宴怎么不说啊？”  
王一博盯着他还有些红晕的脸，在心里把最近在超话和老福特看到的各种同人文中描写的场景飞快过了一遍，觉得自己理论基础应该是到位的了，可是手心还是渗出了汗水。他伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇：“有很重要的话想跟你说。”  
肖战一愣：“什么？”  
王一博心里暗暗懊恼，本来他以为肖战已经醉了，打算趁机表个白，如果肖战同意了那就皆大欢喜把该干的事趁早都干了，如果被拒绝了，大不了就耍赖说他喝醉了产生错觉，谁能想到这哥现在这么清醒啊？  
他心一横，干脆直接说了出来：“战哥我喜欢你！”  
“啊？”肖战以为自己听错了，或者会错了意。  
反正已经说出口了，王一博也不再扭扭捏捏，硬着脖子直视着肖战：“我说我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢你，想跟你谈恋爱，跟你接吻，跟你上床的那种喜欢。”  
操，说出来真是爽。  
肖战呆住了，垂着眼睛不知道在想些什么，一直没说话，过了好久才小声说：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我当然知道！”王一博连忙说，“你不要因为我比你小6岁就觉得我不懂，我告诉你我懂得说不定比你还多呢！”  
毕竟我王一博可是长期混迹于cp超话和老福特的巴西龟呢！  
都因为你被自家反黑站挂了好几次了，这份感情可是不容置疑的！  
“所以……战哥你是怎么想的啊？你愿不愿意跟我在一起试试看？”王一博见他还是不做声，心脏已经开始扑通扑通乱跳了。  
肖战看着站在自己跟前，一脸紧张的王一博，叹了口气。他伸出手，勾住王一博的脖子，那张熟悉的帅气脸庞变得近在咫尺。他闭上眼睛，侧过头咬住了王一博的下唇。  
王一博有些惊讶地睁大了双眼，然后迅速调整状态，用力地回吻过去。他慢慢俯下身，把肖战牢牢地圈在怀里。又伸出舌头，仔仔细细地描绘着肖战的嘴唇，舌尖到达那颗他惦念已久的唇下痣时，忍不住轻轻舔舐。  
他强势地撬开肖战的齿关，在他的口腔里疯狂扫荡，掠夺着他的气息。肖战觉得自己有些喘不过气了，下意识地拽着王一博的衣领，发出一声嘤咛。  
王一博似乎被刺激到了，舌头突然开始在肖战的嘴里狠狠地进出，模仿着性器抽插的频率，而撑在沙发上的右手也缓慢下移，撩起肖战的上衣衣摆，握住了他的腰。  
肖战的腰很细，之前《陈情令》还没播的时候他就因为一组路透而圈了很多正在观望的路人粉，上次粉丝见面会那个傻逼主持人还特地cue了肖战的腰，结果被王一博怼了回去。  
而现在，这是他的，也只能是他的。  
他的手指在肖战的小腹间游离，慢悠悠地从内裤边钻了进去，一把握住了他的性器。  
肖战忍不住闷哼一声，王一博舔着他的喉结，凑到他耳边说：“战哥，我会让你舒服的。”他一边说着，一边快速地撸动着手中的性器。肖战眼角发红，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，低声骂了句“狗崽崽”。  
也不知过了多久，肖战终于在他手中射了出来。王一博看着手中浓稠的白色液体，双眼死死盯着肖战，笑着舔了一口，臊得肖战立马扭过头去不想看他。  
王一博也不恼，直接把肖战的裤子连着内裤扯了下来，扔到地上，就着手里的精液给他扩张。  
等到那小穴可以容纳三根手指，王一博迅速脱下自己的裤子，扛起肖战的一条腿，架在肩膀上，扶着早已蓄势待发的性器，直挺挺地冲了进去。  
“慢…慢点！”虽然已经做好了充分的扩张，但未经人事的小穴突然被填满的异样感还是让肖战叫了出来。  
王一博只好先退了出去，然后一点一点地推进，让肖战慢慢适应，而他自己的额头上早已满头大汗。  
等到肖战脸上的表情不再那么痛苦了，他才逐渐加快了速度，胯骨撞上肖战的臀肉，发出一阵“啪啪”声。王一博捏着他的下巴，忘情地吻着他，性器在那小穴里疯狂进出。  
唇齿交缠间，他听到肖战含糊不清地说：“狗崽崽，你为什么现在才来？”  
还好，现在还不算晚。  
王一博一把将肖战从沙发上抱起来，让他用腿紧紧夹住自己的腰，性器却还留在他微微收缩的小穴里。  
他就这么抱着肖战，一边吻着他，一边走进这间房子主人的房间，一脚踢上了房门。


End file.
